Chairs that adjust to the differing physical and physiological requirements of people are known. Heretofore, the desired ergonomic features were often obtained at the price of complexity, requiring relatively bulky and complicated mechanisms that are difficult for a company to manufacture and for the user to assemble on site.
There thus remains a demand for user adjustable chairs that contain a minimum of component parts and that are lightweight and easy to assemble on site, but at the same time provide the user with all the desired ergonomic functions, such as back-to-seat depth adjustment, forward and rearward tilt, back height adjustment, and passive lumbar support.